


a tired man and a worn out apartment

by anamursia



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamursia/pseuds/anamursia
Summary: And Will said to himself, in his head, that if someone had told him before that happiness was a tired man and a worn out apartment, he wouldn't believe it, he wouldn't even consider it, but now, as he had a cup of hot coffee in between his hands, sitting in front of Joe, the love of his life, maybe it wasn't so crazy after all.---It's short but it has art in it. Go check it out please.
Relationships: Joseph Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	a tired man and a worn out apartment

They've come together in the middle of the war, always avoiding each other, the grief making them numb and distant.

Until they weren't.

Suddenly, Joseph Blake was all Will could focus on. The older man had a way around him, making him feel dizzy, and the best next thing to happy.

Blake makes dirty and inappropriate jokes and Schofield just smiles, because Joe's sweet and so easy to talk to, always ready to listen. He found it refreshing, how open he was about it, his feelings, even in the war, letting everyone in, always sentimental but never vulnerable.

That was one of the many reasons he started to fall for him, it had started a couple of months into his staying with the Devons. Tom's death still new. And even though, in between the grief and the loneliness he found himself thinking about Joe, the way he held himself, the way he talked and the way he didn't look like Tom at all.

He was a man of his own, handsome, and willing to love him.

"I made you a cup of coffee," Joe said, just glancing at him quickly.

And Will said to himself, in his head, that if someone had told him before that happiness was a tired man and a worn out apartment, he wouldn't believe it, he wouldn't even consider it, but now, as he had a cup of hot coffee in between his hands, sitting in front of Joe, the love of his life, maybe it wasn't so crazy after all.


End file.
